Super Smash Bros Melee: Looking in a Day
by Mr.Saturn99
Summary: A peek in each of the Smashers' lives..sounds interesting, right?


-1 Hey everyone! This is a SSBM fanfiction that came into my mind two nights ago, finished last night, and now I'm posting it here.

See how many references you can spot:P

-----------------------------------

Marth was busying himself with fancy poses in front of the fancy mirror standing randomly in his bedroom.

"Everyone, look at me!"

Maneuvering his arms so they would cross each other, he looked kind of freaky.

"Seems like I won this time."

This time, he balled his right hand in a fist, then put it directly under his chin, his other arm smoothly fitting against his right elbow.

"There's no way I can looosAAaaAAAAaaA!" CRASH!

Trying to do a ballerina pose too fast, that action resulted in him tripping and falling onto the ground, rear first. He gave a heavy sigh.

"I need to pace myself more slowly…"

---------------------------

"Are you-a-ready?"

"Um..I'm not sure, doc."

"Well, think of a nice-a-juicy muffin. What's-a-your favorite flavor? Think of it-a-in that flavor. Continue to-a-think..it's sprouting arms and-a-massaging your back, and you're-a-literally on Cloud Nine! Pretty-a-soothing, ain't it?"

"Yeah, it is! I'm ready!"

"Okay, but now imagine it as a giant, fluffy tazer!"

"Mmmm..WAIT!! WHAT?!?"

ZZZzZZzzT! Dr.Mario slammed down his palm, electrically charged, right into the Toad patient's stomach, making him go OoOoooOOOOooH!

"There we-a-go! No more-a-Uinotitis! How's it feel?"

"..ugh."

---------------------------------

"Hey! Hey! Birdo! Look at this!"  
The pink dinosaur turned around to see Yoshi holding a familiar object.

"Look what I found! Some kinda candy..I'm gonna eat it!"

Suddenly Birdo's eyes widened in shocked recognition as Yoshi peeled off the wrapper and began to eat whatever it was.

"Yoshi! No! That was the new candy I was making from the fruits around here! I dropped it somewhere.."

Yoshi blinked, then it dawned on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! But it tastes so good! Mmm! UUUugh, but there's filling inside! Ook! Yucko!"

Birdo pondered the thought that maybe Yoshi could be her taste tester.

----------------------------

"ReeEEEEeeeooownn!!! Annndddd there he goooeeesss, none otheerrr then the racing legend himself, Caaaptaaaiin Falllccooonnn!!"

You'd probably think it was the announcer saying these words, but it was actually coming from the Captain himself! Racing past Jody Summer, he continued to drive full speed on the perilous track on Mute City.

"And theeerre he goes! Bwoom Bwoom! Riight past Michel Chain, knockkaaiiiaiaiang away Pico and Mr.EAD, speeeedding past Octoman, theeerree goes Billy and James, and it's dowwwwnnn to Goorrrooooh and FAlllcoooOOnnnn!! It's gonna be a sizzling CLOSE one, folks!"

Still imitating the announcers, he quickly found himself in a ramming bout between him and Goroh. Eventually he knocked him down a gap and sped away, taking 1st place and winning another F-Zero Grand Prix!

"Captain Falcon! Is there anything you'd like to say about your victory?"

For few moments, amongst all of the crowding news reporters and flashing camera bots, he spoke.

"When it comes down to it, act like a child and everything will turn out a-okay!"

No one knew what he meant, but they all ate it up.

------------------------------------

"JiggglllyyyweeEEEE!!!"

Jigglypuff had found herself the perfect place to practice Rollout. One day, while taking a walk through the woods, she found herself on a rather large declining hill. Charging up the Rollout, she went at extreme speeds down the hill. Never having such an exhilarating moment in her life, she charged up again after finally making it down. Whoosh! She found herself back up again.

It was now a favorite pastime. Now she had no problem with the 'thrills of life'.

---------------------------------

"Gee, this is relaxing."

Falco flew in the skies of Corneria, via his Arwing. And he was right, it did have a pleasurable effect on him. Soaring over the seas, over the research islands..he should sneak these more often.

Hey, maybe it'd be better with some music. He flicked on the CD switch, and what came on was..some childish singalong thing. Sung by a _very _familiar voice.

"OOooOOOoooOH!!! Suuunnshiiiinee!! 1! 2!! 3!!! SUUuUuUUUNSHIiiiinneee COOOmmmmee too MeeeEeEEEeeeEE!!!"

"What the?!? Ooh, when I get my hands on that toad.."

------------

He watched the humans in interest.

A little girl had been walking with her older brother when she tripped on the sidewalk. He helped her up and applied a band-aid. Family love.

A man was playing fetch with his Houndour. When the Pokemon returned with the bone, he hugged him and the dog licked his face. Pet love.

A woman walked out of a clothing store, telling her friend how much she loved her new dress. Love for things.

A young couple was sitting on a bench near the fountain, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. Love between a man and a woman.

So many kinds of love..

Mewtwo wondered if he'd be loved.

---------------------

Dropping into the hole, Link made sure one of those beams of light would be there to transport him up. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was there. He didn't want an incident like last time!

He walked his way down the tunnel. It was dark, but luckily he brought his new lantern. Eventually, the end of the tunnel came up, and he discovered an Octorok.

"..what's an Octorok doing down here?"

Strangely, it didn't move until he was opening the treasure chest. It began to go into mad spasms and shot one of it's rock bullets at Link. The surprise attack had him stumbling over, and he watched with interest as the Octorok pulled out a doll with it's tentacles and began to speak.

"Is Marianne hurt? Oooh, I made sure that green meanie didn't kidnap you! I'll be sure to keep strangers away. What's that? You want me to play with my violin? Well, here I go!"

Link was sneaking away at this point, but he could hear the sounds of the instrument as he was nearing the exit.

"Wow..never saw anything like that. This'll make some story!"

-------------------

"WHAT! YOU WON'T EAT MY BANANA PIE?!?"

"Hey, cut the volume, Princess! It's just that-"

"Honestly, Toad! I expected better from you. Why won't you eat my new creation?!?"

Peach and Toad had just started arguing in the kitchen, if you hadn't noticed.

"Well, was the banana you put in the one that was sitting on that counter over there?

"Yes."

"Peach, that was spoiled."

Silence.

"..I'm going to slap those friends of ours over at Kongo Jungle."

---------------------

"eEeeeeYAH! Hoh! Toh! Soriya! Yah! Hiiiiyah!"

"Roy, keep it down, I'm trying to sleep!"

…….

"Hiya! Aiiyo! Eeeeeeyah! Hamya!"

"Roy, STOP!"

…..

"IiiiiiiiYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

"ROY-"

"Okay, I'm done!"

Content with his "Special 1:00 training", he plopped back onto the bed, snoozing in no time. His wife, Lilina, couldn't go to sleep for the rest of the night.

------------------------------

"So, um, Kirby. How does this work again?"

"It's easy, Gooey! Watch me!"

Kirby gave an 'ahem!', right in the fields of Yogurt Yard. Then he stood up, as tall as he could go, his bally arms reaching up. Then he began to tap dance. Making cute noises, he danced very elegantly.

"Lalalala lalalalalala laaalaaaa laaaaaaaaaa LA! Alright, now you try Gooey!"

"Well, er..I don't have feet!"

"Hmm, hey, try tap dancing with your tongue!"

"Huh?"

-----------------------------------------------

Two sets of eyes lied on the toaster. It would have a toast pop up any moment. Visible sweat ran down on their bodies.

DING! The toast popped up. Fox jumped for the toast,

'I'm going to win!' He thought.

However, Slippy was a dirty cheat and stomped on Fox's head, him going, "NOOoooOOoOOOoOOOOOooooOOoo!!" in slow motion as he crashed. Slippy landed neatly on the floor and ate the toast, happy with his victory.

Peppy was sitting in a chair nearby. "You should've done a barrel roll, Fox." He chuckled at his joke.

"Shut up."

------------------------------------

A younger Link was lying somewhere in the Lost Woods. Eyes closed, he took in the sun and relaxed as the smells and feel of the forest invaded his senses.

"Just WHAT are you doing?"

He opened one eye to see Saria.

"..lying down. Why?"

"Silly, you'll turn into a Skull Kid if you get lost!"

"Eh, I know the path back. Want to lie down with me?"

"What?"

"Come on, it's relaxing!"

"Sigh..I'll never understand you."

She lied down with him.

----------------------

"Yahoooooo! Hey, Diddy! You should join me!"

"Er, I don't know if it's safe.."

"Aw, come on!"

Indeed, it didn't look very safe. Donkey Kong was swinging on some unusually long vines..right over a pond of piranhas! He was cleverly evading their bites.

"Donkey, I-"

"Diddy, I'm only going to say this once. If you're gonna talk, you gotta join me! Otherwise, I'll be disttrraAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!

Later..Donkey Kong found himself in the care of Candy Kong and Diddy in her house.

"Diddy, you were wise not to join him. As for you, I TOLD you not to go there! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ugh..not now."

----------------

"This mystery package sure looks..mysterious," Samus said to herself.

Having just received the enigma from her ship's transport mailbox, she quickly put her suit on. This could be a trap from space pirates.

Slowly, she began to open the titanium box..

BWAMMOO!!! A HORRIBLE DEMON JELLY MONSTER POPPED OUT AND HES LIKE BWAAAAAAAARGALARGALARGALARGALARGA IM HERE TO EAT YOUR SOUL

BWAM BWAM BWAM!! Three shots from Samus's arm cannon blew whatever that thing was to bits.

From now on, anything sent to her with no address was going to get the boot.

---------------------

Bowser, in the interrogation room, stared intently at the shivering Koopa in front of him.

"So..you're telling me that the whole accident in the bathroom of EVIL was because some lazy Hammer Brother who.."

"Y-yeah, the water exploded EVERYWHERE! Should I bring the accused?"

"Nah, trust me. Everyone makes mistakes. What happened is small potatoes compared to what happened to me at Isle Delfino..taking a bath when your biggest enemy is coming to beat you up is not the best idea, lemme tell you that."

"Tell me about it. Sigh, if only Ludwig was here, he'd.."

He clamped his hands over his mouth, realizing his mistake, as Bowser suddenly glared him down.

"Listen, scum. You may be good for cleaning things up around here. But I believe I told you sometime ago to NEVER bring up ANY of those tykes' names again. You got that?!?"

"Um, uh, yes my lord!"

"Leave!"

He scurried out of the room. Bowser sighed to himself, lost in thought.

--------------

The world was waiting. Watching. Focusing on who was going to arrive.

It wasn't long until HE arrived. The crowd, especially the girls, screamed for joy as it made it's cute lil' sounds and waved to the crowd.

No one could resist the adorable Pikachu.

"Pika Piiiikaaaa! Pikachuuu! Pipiiichu!"

Too bad it was all in his dreams while he was taking a nap in the forest. But if he was discovered, it'd probably happen.

---------------

Zelda wanted the rain to end.

It was the best day for a walk earlier this morning, and while she was getting dressed, she could hear the pitter patter on the window. She could already guess what was going on.

Now she was crouching, with her arms balling into her cheeks, having the window for support. She gloomily watched as the rain showered down.

Then she suddenly remembered a song Impa had taught her when she was little. Softly, she began to sing.

"Rain, rain, go awwwaayy, please come back anootheeeerrrr daaaaay. Rain, rain.."

She sang this over and over, until the rain miraculously began to subside. She gasped in joy as the sun greeted the land of Hyurle.

She quickly replaced her normal princess attire with her rain suit. No doubt there would be puddles. Time to splash on the guards!

-----------------

"Noooo, it's this way!" Popo declared.

"Noooo, it's this way! Nana protested

"No way it isn't! The green bean carrots are obviously this way!"

"And what proof do you have against the right path?"

"Because the left path is ALWAYS the right path!"

"Nope! Sorry, it's always the right path that wins!"

"LEFT PATH!"

"RIGGGHTTT PAAAAAAATTHHH!!!"

The Ice Climbers never did find those green bean carrots.

------------------

Pichu jumped into the clearing, tumbling away. He was such a bundle of energetic cuteness, standing up and announcing to the world his name.

"Piiiiiiiiiichuuuuuuuuu!"

Bouncing and jumping all around the fields of flowers, he did not have a care in the world.

He did hope though, that when he evolved into a Pikachu, or even a Raichu, he'd always be the same energetic Pokemon.

-------------------------

It was scary to be alone like this.

Whenever he felt lonely, he'd always find a nice, hidden lake to take out his small harp and pluck at the strings, playing a familiar tune.

He wanted this to end. He wanted this reign of evil to end. He knew it would.

Sheik never lost his trust in things.

----------------

He was walking for no reason.

That's what Mr. Game and Watch did a lot. He took walks. He'd explore the 2-D world around him, surrounded by nature and buildings, beeps and boops. Of course, if anyone needed help, he'd help them out.

He always did like to regard himself as a local hero.

---------------------

Ganondorf sighed.

He had it all. Powers of darkness and sorcery, able to command monsters with a wave of his hand, and having a giant fortress for himself.

But curse the goddesses, did it HAVE to be this boring just waiting for something to happen?

He always did like it when Link came to battle him, to be honest.

----------

"Okay, so guess which hand the toy shuriken is in. Paula, you go first."

"Um..the right hand."

"Right? Okay, Jeff?"

"Left, of course."

"Poo?"

"Hmm..right?"

"Hehe, okay."

Ness opened up his hands. Nothing was there.

Paula blinked. "Where is it, Ness?"

Ness took off his hat. On top of his black hair was where the toy was.

"Under my cap! Hahaha!"

"Oooh, Ness you CHEAT!" Poo yelled out. Jeff sighed. Paula groaned in frustration.

AND THEN BWAMMMOOO!!! SUDDENLY A BIG GIANT BLUE MONSTER WITH THREE BULGING YELLOW EYES AND A HUMUNGOUS MOUTH WITH HUNDREDS OF TEETH POPPED OUT OF THE WOODS OF ONETT AND WAS LIKE ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR AND EVERYONES LIKE ALL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH then

"Hey, um..could you guys get me back to my home? I got lost."

"..you're LOST? Honestly, do you know how much you stand out? I didn't even know your kind even existed!" Jeff pointed out.

"Yeah, well, we kinda keep to ourselves."

"Alright, we'll bring you home. But next time you ask for help..don't roar like that, please," Ness pleaded.

"Sorry, Grompai Monster tradition."

---------------------------

It was a bright day in the Mushroom Kingdom. But all was not well. Another invasion from Bowser had begun.

"So, I guess we just patrol around here?" A green shelled Koopa asked a regular Goomba.

"Yeah, it's too bad. Nothing's really going to happen here though.

"Yes, I-..uh oh."

"Wha-GUH!"

"Yipppiieee!!"

The Goomba yelped in fear as none other Mario himself jumped on the shell of the Koopa. He kicked the shell right into the small creature, knocking him away. The plumber cupped his gloved hands in front of his face and yelled out to someone, "Hey Luigi! You-a-better catch up! I can-a-tell we're-a-going to have-a-ton of fun with this one!"

Luigi jumped over, and gave a great smile to his brother. "You-a-said it, bro! Let's-a-make the most of-a-this adventure!"

"You said it! Let's-a-go!"

They went "WOOOHOOO!!" as they began their journey across the Mushroom Kingdom. Busting blocks, stomping and punching the bad guys, using cool power ups, and saving whoever was in distress, it was always some kind of fun.

Together, the Mario Brothers remained just as energetic for the rest of their lives, even when they became senile old men. Okay, not senile, but you know what I mean.


End file.
